Quand le sommeil fuit
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Bill ne dors pas, il a quelque chose en tête. Et Tom, lui, ne sait plus quoi faire pour que son frère dorme... ne reste alors qu'une seule solution: l'épuiser! Yaoi Tokio Hotel Twincest


Auteur : Angel of Tear

Titre : Quand le sommeil fuit

Genre : Romance je pense.

Disclaimer : … Ils ne sont qu'à eux.

Bla-bla : Ce n'est pas mon style habituel, mais c'est mon style quand même.Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas triste ! xD

**# -- Quand le sommeil fuit -- #**

C'était le soir, tard. Ou bien le matin tôt. Au choix. Bill avait passé la nuit sur des paroles pour leur prochain album, sachant pertinemment que son frère allait lui en vouloir: ils étaient en repos enfin! Mais les mots avaient tourné dans sa tête et il les avait écrits. Et donc à 3h du matin, il ne dormait toujours pas, assis sur le canapé du salon, une lumière tamisée pour tout éclairage.

Tom dans sa chambre dormait depuis minuit, lorsque vers 3 heures, il eut envie d'aller aux toilettes et de boire un verre d'eau. Donc, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, fit ce qu'il avait à faire, n'entrons pas dans les détails, et descendit les escaliers. Son regard se fit mauvais lorsqu'il vit de la lumière provenir du salon. Changeant d'itinéraire il entra dans ce celui-ci et vit son frère encore debout à cette heure tardive.

-Bill Kaulitz!! Que diable fais-tu encore debout à 3 du mat!

Bill, qui cherchait désespérément une rime avec "Hoffnung" sursauta, déposant vite stylo, cahier et effaceur à coté de lui, comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Il regarda Tom avec un mélange de peur et d'innocence.

-J'écris un peu, c'est tout Tomi. Retourne dormir!

-Bill...

La voix de Tom grondait comme le tonnerre avant l'orage et l'éclair.

-Tu viens te coucher immédiatement ou je te jure que tu te souviendras de ce qui va t'arriver pendant longtemps!!

Bill déglutit. Il sentait à travers c't'espèce de lien entre jumeaux que Tom ne plaisantait pas mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher sans cette rime qui le narguait.

-Mais Tom, juste une rime, promis, et ensuite je me couche!

-Bill...

Tom se rapprocha un peu plus, le regard ombrageux.

-Ne m'oblige pas à compter jusqu'à dix!!

Bill sembla se tasser sur le canapé, et la couverture glissa un peu, révélant qu'il n'était qu'en t-shirt et boxer en pleine nuit fraiche. Pas bon ça! Mais enfin l'illumination vint, "achtung" !

-Te fâche pas Tom! Regarde, c'est écrit, je me lève, jvais dormir si tu veux!

Bon, il l'écrivit vite fait, fallait dire que son frère était effrayant dans ce genre de cas. Mais il n'avait rien dit quant à se relever plus tard pour continuer.

Tom, n'étant pas un idiot né de la dernière pluie, attrapa le bras de son frère une fois que celui-ci eut écrit sa rime et l'entraîna à sa suite oubliant son verre d'eau.

-Et pour ne pas que tu te relèves j'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que tu dors dans ma chambre cette nuit avec moi!

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Tom et celui-ci poussa son frère à l'intérieur et barra la porte une fois rentré aussi.

Bill hurla intérieurement au plus profond de sa tête un « Scheiße! Il a deviné! » mais se contenta de garder l'air penaud, et posa ses affaires sur le bureau envahi de cd de son frère.

-Tu m'fais pas confiance, Tomi?

-Pas lorsque tu as une chanson dans la tête!!

Se trouvant derrière son frère il le poussa sur le lit avant de prendre place de l'autre côté.

-Maintenant tu dors et si tu te relèves je brule ta chanson c'est clair!! Non mais quelle idée de travailler les jours de congé??

-C'pas ma faute, c'est irrépressible tu sais... J'peux jamais rien faire quand j'ai quelque chose en tête!

Bill fit cependant passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête pour l'enlever et se coucha lui aussi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

Tom se glissa contre le corps de son frère et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour une méga assurance contre un Macky qui se relèverait quand il ne faut pas. Après quelques minutes... enfin une demi-heure...

-Tu dors??

Bah oui, Tom était assez têtu pour ne pas s'endormir tant que Bill ne serait pas au royaume des songes.

Bill se sentait bien là, contre son grand frère, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Le reste de la chanson pointait son nez et ses doigts le démangeaient d'écrire. Mais l'étau de Tom était si doux! Mais la chanson si présente! Un pur dilemme! C'est pourquoi entendre la voix de Tom -qu'il croyait endormir- le fit sursauter un peu.

-C'est bien l'une des deux seules questions à laquelle on ne peu pas répondre 'oui'!

-C'est quoi l'autre??

Tant qu'à ne pas dormir, autant parler, ça assommerait peut-être assez Bill pour l'endormir.

Bill eut un sourire narquois. Il était parfaitement réveillé et loin de dormir, quels que soient les espoirs de Tom sur ce point.

-Ben c'est facile! C'est "t'es mort?"

-Et tu fais quoi du '' T'es évanoui??''

Tourne la tête de manière à l'apercevoir d'un œil en souriant, amusé.

-Mince alors! Je l'ai oubliée! Pas bête!

Bill lui tira la langue dans le noir, ok, il avait 18 ans et donc était soi-disant adulte mais c'était Tom, donc au diable la tenue!

-Hey!! Ne me tire pas la langue!! Vilain Macky!!

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et fit semblant de bouder comme un gamin. Chacun son truc, Bill les tirages de langues et Tom les bouderies.

Bill éclata doucement de rire, comme écrasé par le silence de la nuit au dehors, puis lui étira les lèvres en un sourire.

-Allez, boude pas Tomi! Après tout, j'suis là et pas en bas, non?

-Encore heureux!! Sinon j'aurai pas de nounours pour dormir cette nuit!! Et quel agréable et sexy nounours que j'ai!!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Le seul nounours sexy et agréable ici c'est toi

Bill lui asséna une légère tape sur le haut du crâne, adoucie par les dreads du blond.

-Quoique agréable... c't'à voir

-Hey!! Tu es encore michant avec moi!! Je vais finir par croire que je suis une loque humaine à la fin!!

Tom fit la moue, le coin des lèvres pourtant relevé dans un sourire amusé.

-Meuh nan! T'es le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus adorable, le plus sympa de tous les grands frères du mondeuh!

Bill se tourna précautionneusement pour le voir de face.

Tom releva un peu le bras pour faciliter les mouvements de son frangin.

-Mici!! C'est gentil!! Toi c'est la même chose, mais pour le petit frère du monde entier!!

Bill eut un léger sourire et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Pourquoi tu dors pas? Hein?

-Parce que je veux que tu dormes en premier gros béta!!

Malgré son insulte, il lui sourit doucement, sincère dans ses paroles.

-Tu te fais du mal à être insomniaque lorsque tu écris... Faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler Macky!! Je veux pas que tu fasses une dépression aussi jeune moi!!

-Mais non, ça ira Je vais pas faire une dépression, pis en plus, le sommeil vient pas, il me fuit en ce moment...

Bill avait quand même un petit sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire dormir??

-Faudrait que je sois épuisé.

Bill le regarda, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas les inquiétudes de Tom par apport à son sommeil.

-Et comment je peux t'épuiser de manière rapide et simple pour que tu dormes??

Il y avait de l'interrogation et dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

-Euh...là tu me pose une colle, j'ai jamais réfléchi a ça moi...!

S'il avait été dans un manga, on aurait vu une grosse goutte derrière sa tête.

-Bah réfléchit vite que je t'épuise parce que sinon tu vas aller me courir vingt fois le tour de la propriété!!

Il lui lança un regard très sérieux, mais aussi très amusé.

-Quoi?! Ouin Tomi, sois pas sadique! J'aime pas courir! Et y fait froid en dehors de tes bras!

Bill essayait de détourner vaguement le sujet. Vaguement.

-Bill je compte jusqu'à dix et à dix si tu as rien d'autre c'est les tours autour de la propriété!!

Son sourire était maintenant sadique.

-Un... Deux... Trois... quatre...

-Tomiiiiiiii !!

Bill essayait vainement de trouver mais n'y arrivait pas, malgré la menace des tours en courant. Et les chiffres filaient.

-Euh... faudrait que ce soit quelque chose qui me ferait tellement me sentir bien que je m'endormirais de suite.

-Je veux des faits concrets Macky pas que des idées!!

Tom souriait toujours continuant de compter.

-Six... sept... huit...

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et aucune idée qualifiable de valable.

-Tout ce que tu veux sauf me faire courir...

Oui, ça s'appelle une panne d'idées. Ou plutôt, il en avait plein, allongé si près de Tom, mais préférait ne pas les écouter.

Tom sadique n'écouta pas la réponse de son frère et continua son décompte, très proche de la toute fin.

-Neuf...

Bill soupira de défaite déjà profile au loin.

-J'abandonne, je vais courir alors... --

-Aller ne te gêne pas pour donner les idées les plus folles Macky!! Tu as de l'imagination à revendre pour les chansons alors pour ça aussi nah??

Il lui lança un regard encourageant, certain qu'il ne voulait simplement pas révéler ses idées.

-Neuf et un quart... neuf et deux quarts...

Bill ferma les yeux.

-J'ai qu'une seule idée qui ne rime a rien, alors autant courir.

-Dit toujours il te reste deux quart de seconde!!

Alors dans un soupir, Bill murmura un "Gott, hilf mich" (dieu, aide-moi) avant de répondre.

-La seule que j'avais c'était "fais-moi l'amour jusqu'à m'en épuiser" mais ca s'peut pas. T'es content?

-Hmmm... J'aime beaucoup ton idée... Mais pour ça faut que les deux parties soient consentantes non?? De mon côté tout est ok et du tient Macky??

Il s'était relevé sur un bras et avait son visage au dessus de celui de son frère.

Bill crut avoir manqué un épisode, et le regarda, perplexe. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Et en plus, le décompte s'était arrêté!

-T'es pas sérieux, si?

-Et toi alors?? C'est toi qui as donné l'idée si je me souviens bien!

Il lui fit un sourire type carnassier.

-P'tain, t'es sérieux!

Bill eut un léger mouvement de recul de la tête, fixé sur le sourire de son frère. Un sourire qui lui filait des frissons.

-Euh Tom, j'ai l'impression d'être une cuisse de poulet devant un mec qui n'a pas mangé depuis deux semaines a cause de ton sourire là... Ou bien une frêle jeune fille dans les bras d'un psychopathe machiavélique...

-Moi pourtant je ne vois qu'un succulent Bill, couché sur de jolis draps de satin, en boxer et qui as donné des idées perverses à son cher frère aîné!!

Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus, son sourire restant tout ce qu'il y a des plus vorace et prédateur.

-Euh... là t'es pas rassurant du tout Tomi...

Cependant il n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour sortir de cette situation délicate.

-Et bien j'attends toujours l'affirmation de consensus de ta part Macky!!

Tom rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien, mais s'arrêta quand même a une assez bonne distance.

Il était donc 4h du matin, c'était leur période de repos et Bill devait dire des mots qui changeraient beaucoup de choses. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage mais il le fit quand même

-J'suis ok moi aussi.

Lui faisant un sourire ravi, Tom scella cette entente en même temps qu'il scella leurs lèvres, dans un doux baiser.

-Et bien Bill Kaulitz préparez-vous à passer une nuit éprouvante en ma chère compagnie!

-Tu veux plutôt parler de matinée, nan?

Il s'attendait à tout venant de son frère, qu'il savait bien plus expérimenté que lui, quel que soit le domaine -sauf le chant peut-être.

-Hmmm... Si tu préfères...

Bougeant un peu, le jeune homme s'installa un peu mieux, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son frère cadet. Se penchant, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tentant d'approfondir le dit baiser.

Bill se redressa un peu, s'allongeant sur le dos, pour que son frère puisse se retrouver à l'aise sur lui, et lui accorda sans se faire prier un baiser plus profond, plus prenant.

Tom savoura se baiser qui mêlait la saveur de son amour à la sienne. Passionné, audacieux, il dévorait cette bouche avec une tendresse et une passion qui trouvait controverse. Ses mains doucement, caressaient la peau de ses côtes.

Bill se laissait dévorer, s'appliquant avec fougue à répondre aux délices que lui faisait son frère par un simple baiser, les mains posées surs ses cuisses, remontant un peu, doucement.

Finalement, Tom abandonna ses lèvres si parfaites, pour descendre dans le cou et commencer à marquer la peau de ses dents, laissant de petites marques rouges qui ne prendraient guère de temps à s'effacer. Ses mains toujours en mouvement, caressaient maintenant son torse plat, légèrement musclé, s'attardant sur certains endroits, cherchant ceux qui lui donneraient du plaisir.

Bill laissa échapper un léger gémissement, son frère le connaissait trop bien, il ne tarderait pas à trouver ses zones si sensibles, mais même à présent, il ne pouvait pas ne pas gémir entre ses mains, ses lèvres et ses dents. Il remonta les siennes sur les cuisses, puis l'aine et les reins de son frère.

Tom frémit et soupira sous les mains de son cadet. Le moindre geste de sa part lui faisait le plus grand effet et déjà, il sentait le désir l'habiter. Laissant une marque plus grande et visible dans le cou de son frère que les autres, il se releva en position assise pour observer son résultats, mais aussi profiter des mains de son frère sur son propre corps.

Bill se savait moins expert dans ce genre de domaine, mais il s'appliqua à procurer de douces et inoubliables caresses à son frère. Il avait laissé ses mains sur les hanches de Tom et s'évertuait à les masser doucement, du bout des doigts, sensuellement.

Tom grogna, son regard s'assombrissant doucement tandis que les doigts de son frère le massaient d'une manière qu'il qualifierait de divine. Mais pourtant, il se repencha bien vite, pour embrasser la peau de se torse si blême, mais si intriguant, parfait, envoutant. Il en embrassait chaque recoin, jouant avec la peau.

Bill reprit ses doux gémissements, qu'il ne cherchait pas à atténuer, ca ne servait à rien. Il fit remonter ses mains sur les côtes de son frère, massant toujours, avant de les faire passer dans son dos, recouvrant sa colonne vertébrale.

Tom gémit doucement, mélange de l'ivresse des propres gémissements de son cadet, mais aussi de ses mains sur son épiderme. Descendant toujours plus bas, il arriva à la délimitation du boxer et sourit doucement lorsqu'il en attrapa un pan avec ses dents pour le faire glisser loin de l'entrejambe de Bill.

Le corps de Bill se tendit légèrement -et pas seulement métaphoriquement. Il frémissait d'avance à ce qui pourrait se passer et ses mains étaient redescendues vers les fesses de Tom moulées dans son boxer, passant à l'intérieur pour bénéficier d'un généreux massage aussi, pas de jalousie voyons.

Gémissant de nouveau, Tom remonta, son travail avec le boxer terminé pour se retrouver devant un membre bien dressé, mais surtout à ce qu'il qualifierait de succulente sucrerie. Se pourléchant les babines d'avance, le jeune guitariste s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur le bout de l'objet convoité.

Le gémissement de Bill se fit plus rauque tout d'un coup, rien que l'idée sublimait déjà les effets de ce que ferait Tom. Il se cambra un peu, ses épaules s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller sous son dos.

Tom sourit et entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, engloutissant lentement son frère dans sa bouche, le caressant doucement de sa langue, sans presse. Enfin arrivée au bout, il commença un doux mouvement de va et viens sur cette colonne de chair gorgée de sang, mais surtout du désir de son amant.

Pour Bill a cet instant, rien n'aurait pu être meilleur que cette bouche, cette langue, cet étau humide autour de lui qui lui procurait un plaisir sans limite. Il n'aurait pu le décrire, simplement l'une de ses mains se dégagea pour s'appuyer sur la nuque de Tom, alors qu'il faisait de légers mouvements pour accompagner les mouvements du blond, gémissant.

Tout ses gestes que fit Bill firent en sorte que Tom se mit à rire, manquant s'étouffer, mais riait le désir de son frère toujours en bouche, lui procurant de drôle de vibration par ce fait même. Cependant, après un moment, il retrouva son calme et une étincelle cocasse alluma son regard lorsqu'il accéléra d'un coup le mouvement.

Bill avait fermé les yeux et inspira d'un coup de l'air sous l'accélération subite, se retenant de maudire son frère qui, il le savait, le faisait exprès. Le sadisme de son frère l'étonnerait toujours, malgré ses traits d'ange.

Tout en continuant son mouvement d'aller et venu, le jeune homme présenta trois doigts à son frère. Trois doigts pour l'habituer à une venue un peu plus importante.

Bill ouvrit alors les yeux, rendus noirs par l'obscurité et le désir, et s'occupa sensuellement des doigts de son frère, ces doigts si habiles à caresser les cordes d'une guitare, connaissant la suite et ayant hâte de l'expérimenter.

Lorsqu'il parut satisfait du traitement que lui donnait son frère, Tom retira ses doigts de sa bouche, les rappelant à lui et doucement les fit glisser vers l'intimité de son frère qu'il chatouilla de l'index avant de doucement le faire pénétrer, continuant son mouvement buccale pour le faire oublier la possible douleur.

Pour le premier, il ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une sensation étrange et presque agréable, presque. Mais il gémissait toujours autant de plaisir sous la gâterie que lui offrait Tom. Trop doué.

Jouant un moment du doigt à l'intérieur de l'antre de son frère, Tom finit par faire pénétrer un deuxième doigt, toujours avec douceur et lenteur, sa bouche s'activant un peu plus pour lui faire oublier tout désagrément possible.

Le deuxième en revanche fut moins bien accueilli, un frisson le parcourut, ce n'était pas agréable mais pas encore douloureux. Et de toute façon, il oubliait tout entre les lèves de son frère adoré.

Jouant d'intelligence, le jeune homme cherchait à procurer le plus vite possible du plaisir à son tendre amant, mais surtout à lui faire passer au plus vite ce moment de douleur. Il entra donc un troisième doigt et partit aussitôt à la recherche de cette tâche qui le ferait vibrer. Après un instant, il frôla sa prostate et s'appliqua aussitôt à la toucher à chaque mouvement de ses doigts.

Un gémissement de douleur se confondit avec un autre de plaisir, mais il se remplaça bien vite par d'autres de plaisir alors que 'cette' zone si sensible était touchée, l'inondant de frissons de désir qui ne faisaient qu'accroître cette vague brulante en lui.

Et tout d'un coup, Tom arrêta tout, se retirant et relevant la tête pour venir embrasser son frère. Maintenant, se serait la partie la moins plaisante de Bill, mais celle qui le ferait voler jusqu'au septième ciel par la suite. Le regardant dans les yeux, il chercha l'assentiment de son frère.

Cet arrêt soudain fit reprendre à Bill la conscience de la réalité. Ce serait douloureux, il le savait, mais il ne put que lui dire oui et l'embrasser, parce qu'il voulait son frère plus que jamais.

Se relevant un peu, Tom enleva son caleçon avant de prendre délicatement place entre les jambes de son frère et de doucement commencer à entrer en lui. Une de ses mains était retournée sur son membre dressé pour entamer un mouvement et essayer de diminuer la douleur.

Bill lui avait facilité un peu la tâche, surélevant un peu le bassin pour faciliter l'entrée de son frère en lui. Comme souvent des perles transparentes naquirent au coin de ses yeux mais il refusait de les laisser s'écouler.

-Vas-y...!

Tom obéit à son frère et s'enfouit en lui allant un peu plus profondément à chaque instant pour finalement arrêter de bouger et attendre un mouvement de départ de la part de Bill. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider s'il se mouvrait ou non, mais bien à son petit frère, son amant, son amour.

Bill serrait les dents, plissant fort les paupières sous la douleur, mais ne dit rien, attendant que cela se calme avec un peu de patience. Quand Tom fut en lui jusqu'à la garde, Bill rouvrit les yeux, les larmes coulant sans bruit, mais il souriait, fixant le regard obscurcit de son frère, alors qu'il entamait un mouvement d'avant-arrière avec son bassin, entamant la danse.

Le souffle du jeune dreadé se coupa un instant en sentant l'étui chaud qui l'encerclait étroitement se mouvoir autour de lui. Doucement, il se mit à suivre le rythme de son frère, profitant de cette douce danse de leur deux corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre dans une perfection étonnante. Il souriait à son frère tandis qu'il bougeait au-dessus de lui, lui montrant par le regard son amour, sa passion.

Les larmes se tarirent seules, alors que Bill accélérait un peu le mouvement, une main chiffonnant les draps de satin, l'autre rejoignant une de son jumeau pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ils étaient fusionnels depuis toujours, pour toujours.

Tom continuait de lui sourire et finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser, pour effacer la douleur qui avait traversé son frère. Il se mouvait, de plus en plus vite, cherchant à donner encore plus de plaisir à son âme sœur, cherchant à lui faire voir les étoiles.

La douleur s'effaçait devant le plaisir, car Bill aimait ces mouvements, se plaisait à les continuer, accompagnant cette danse torride avec autant d'ardeur qu'il le pouvait, embrassant son frère avec presque de la férocité.

Sa main libre se glissa entre leur deux corps, enserrant le sexe de son frère pour le masser, bouger sur celui-ci au même rythme que leur ébat. Enfin, alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus, il pilonna cet endroit, cette zone de plaisir.

Bill eut un sursaut de plaisir, pas le premier il en était certain, et se redressa en se cambrant presque à l'extrême, serrant le drap avec force, la main de Tom aussi, laissant un léger cri de plaisir briser le silence nocturne.

Un gémissement répondit au cri et c'est alors que le jeune homme se mit à frapper un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite la prostate de son frère, il voulait encore l'entendre crier, le sentir trembler et se cambrer sous ses coups.

Chaque mouvement étant plus fort, il criait de plus belle, sans retenue, toujours plus fort, plus longtemps, contractant les muscles, se cambrant un peu plus à chaque fois, les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Il sentait approcher les étoiles.

Tom se donnait à fond, répondant à chaque cri par le sien, cherchant à approcher un peu plus de ses étoiles qui illuminait les yeux de son frère. La respiration hachée, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ses derniers coups, allant encore plus loin.

Bill se sentait proche de la jouissance. Ses cris devinrent des sons à l'état pur, ses mouvements étaient dénués de grâce à présent, la sueur perlait sur leur corps, leur conférant une magie étrange. Dans un cri rauque à faire fantasmer toutes leurs fans, il jouit, les yeux levés vers la fenêtre d'où on voyait les étoiles.

En sentant son frère se contracter autour de lui, Tom se laissa aller, se libérant dans un cri. Ses yeux n'étaient pas tournés vers le ciel, enfin pas le même ciel, car toutes les étoiles qui voulaient voir, il les voyait dans les yeux de son amant. Respirant laborieusement, il se retira et se coucha à côté de son jumeau. Le sourire doux aux lèvres, les yeux heureux il s'adressa à lui.

-Je t'aime Bill.

Bill se lova contre son frère, un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres, il reprenait doucement son souffle avant de lui répondre.

-Je t'aime Tom. Plus que tout.

Il laissa un moment passer, avant de se mettre à rire un peu, pas trop fort.

-Tu m'auras épuisé finalement.

-Et maintenant je connais l'agréable secret qui te mènera au dodo!!

Il lui tira la langue amusé avant de lui voler un doux baiser et de lui ouvrir les bras l'invita à y prendre place pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit mein Engel!

Sans hésiter, il se laissa couler entre les bras de son frère, ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum de la peau de son frère, son amant, son homme, sa moitié, et s'endormit sans un mot de plus.

Fin !

Bon ben vous voilà arrivés, si c'est la nuit, faites de beaux rêves !

Et désolée, je crois qu'ils sont un peu OOC… Et que l'histoire est un peu… absente xD

Allez, laissez une review ?

Kisses !

AoT (yaoistement vôtre)


End file.
